Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an electric hairdryer, and particularly relates to an airflow concentrator for the electric hairdryer.
Description of Related Arts
An electric hairdryer is a common hair-care tool for drying and styling hair. Usually, the electric hairdryer is used to provide cool or hot airflow over wet or damp hair in order to dry hair after hair wash rapidly. The common electric hairdryer generally provide several types of airflow to control the temperature and speed of the airflow, such as hot-fast airflow, hot-slow airflow, cool-fast airflow and cool-slow airflow. To dry the hair in the shortest time, the hot fast airflow is a preferable choice and, moreover, the nozzle of the electric hairdryer is preferably closed to the scalp so that the electric hairdryer can blow the hot-fast airflow to dry the root of the hair. However, at the same time, the user may feel uncomfortable because of the strong and hot airflow directly blew towards the scalp. Although it may dry the hair faster, the nozzle of the electric hairdryer is so closed to the scalp that the hot air may cause scalded to the scalp. If the scalp is scalded, it may not only cause uncomfortable to the user, but also, in the worst situation, may result in hair-loss and stopping hair-grow. Accordingly, people install an airflow concentrator to the nozzle of the hair. The function of the airflow concentrator is to concentrate, collect and speed up the airflow. It is a type of drying method that provides a faster speed of the airflow instead of the higher temperature of the conventional type, so as to reduce the possibility of hurting the scalp. However, if the airflow blew directly towards the scalp, it will still cause uncomfortable feeling.
With the development of the living standard of people, more and more people like to own a pet. The common choice is cats or dogs but it is not a easy task in cleaning, especially to dry their hair after bath. Generally, an electric hairdryer will be used. As mentioned above, the conventional electric hairdryer blows airflow directly towards the scalp, and thus when a conventional electric hairdryer is used for the pets, such as cats or dogs, the pet will feel uncomfortable if the speed of the airflow is too fast that may require more effort to get dry. On the other hand, if a weak airflow is used, it may require more time to deal with.